iSaved Your Life
by mysticflare
Summary: My take on 'iSaved Your Life! Seddie AU.


**My own [seddie] view on iSaved Your Life!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" Sam shouted, pushing her body weight against Freddie's as the car plowed into the street, knocking the blond over.<p>

"Sam! Freddie!" Carly yelled, rushing over to her two best friends. The car immediately stopped and the driver got out, a look of terror on his face.

"9-1-1!" he shouted into the phone, shaking, "W-We need an ambulance immediately!"

"Sam, Sam!" Carly cried, hands shaking as she looked at her best friend who was lying in a pool of blood. "Sam!"

"Sam?" Freddie got up, wincing as he examined a patch of missing skin on his knee. "Sam? Where's- SAM!" he rushed over to his best friend.

"Sam!" Carly sobbed. She stood up, hands clenched as she stared at the driver of the car. "Why didn't you look where you were going, idiot? Now my best friend could be d-dead, and it's all your damn fault! You bastard!" she spat, lunging herself at the poor man.

"Carly! Calm down!" Freddie yelled while pulling her arm, watching as she crumpled to the road.

Soon, ambulance sirens were heard and paramedics rushed out, placing Sam carefully on a stretcher and loading her into the ambulance.

"You okay, son?" a male nurse asked as he finished bandaging Freddie's injuries.

"Yeah. Thanks. How's Sam?" he questioned, keeping his eyes on her frail body.

"Your little friend here?" the nurse's voice softened and he patted Freddie on the back. "She'll make it. I promise. D'you wanna ride in the back with her?"

"Y-Yeah, that would be great, thanks." Freddie moved to stand up and stumbled, realizing that he couldn't put any weight on his left leg. He hobbled to the ambulance and sat on one of the benches fixed into the wall of the ambulance. "I'll tell you everything, keep your PearPhone on!" he shouted at Carly as the nurse got in and closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sam, look at me." he whispered, patting her cheek. "Open your eyes, please. Look at me. Just open your eyes."<p>

She stubbornly refused to respond as the nurse slipped an oxygen mask over her mouth.

"Samantha Puckett, open your eyes and look at me. Please." his voice cracked and he allowed a tear to flow out of his eyes as the girl fought to live.

"Sam, please. Open your eyes. Stop playing with me! Open your eyes, tease me, hit me, I don't care. Just wake up, p-please!" he cried, biting his lip in an attempt to stem the tears that were flowing out.

"Open your eyes."

* * *

><p>"Sam's hurt!" Carly cried, dropping her bag on the floor as she walks towards Spencer. "Sam's hurt real bad! I need you to take me to the hospital so I can visit her because Freddie's not messaging me and I don't know what to do and-"<p>

"Hold up, kiddo. Sam's hurt?" Spencer asked, stopping Carly from going into hysterics.

"Y-Yeah. There was this stupid car and the driver didn't see Freddie and it was going to hit Freddie but Sam ran and pushed him away now she's hurt and she's in the hospital, you gotta bring me to-" she rambled, stopping to catch her breath. "You gotta bring me to the hospital now so I can see Sam!" she finished, tears collecting in her eyes.

"Okay, kiddo. I'll be right back with Mexican ham and my keys."

* * *

><p>"Where's Sam?" Carly asked, trying her best to sound casual, but the squeak in her voice was not to be missed.<p>

"She's in there." Freddie gestured to the operation theater, wiping his cheeks as tears continued to fall.

"How long is she gonna be stuck in there?" Spencer asked, wrapping his arm around Carly's shoulders as she started to stumble.

"I-I don't know. Hopefully she'll be out soon." Freddie whispered and sat down in one of the plastic chairs.

"Anybody related to Samantha Puckett?" a doctor asked, pulling off his surgical mask in the process.

"We're her close friends and I'm sort of her guardian after school." Spencer offered as Carly and Freddie looked at the doctor.

"She made it out fine, but she still has a few broken bones and a slight concussion. Any idea how you could contact her family?"he continued, pulling his surgical gloves off.

"Her mom's out of the country for her twin sister's graduation." Carly replied, hands clenched together. "How bad are her injuries?"

The doctor's gaze shifted uneasily between the three of them before he said, "She has two broken ribs and a bad gash on her side - that's where all the blood was coming from. She also twisted her ankle and bruised her ribcage."

"When can she be discharged?" Freddie asked.

"Probably next Sunday at latest if there are no complications." the doctor nodded and gestured for them to follow him. "She'll be in ward 709 for now, please wait there while we move her there."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Carly poked her head around the door of ward 709, looking around in the dim hospital room. Carly gasped and covered her mouth with her hand when she saw Sam. Sam's lithe body was hooked up to three or four machines and drips and her eyes were closed. Her lips were blue and her blond hair was a mess of curls around her neck. She was no longer breathing with the aid of the oxygen mask, but her skin was so pale it looked like she was a ghost.<p>

"Carly? What's wrong-" Freddie stopped short when he saw Sam. All he noticed was that her fingers were slightly purple and her piercing blue eyes were not open.

"Sam." Carly whispered, reaching out carefully to brush a lock of blond hair out of Sam's eyes. All three of them looked at Sam as if she were fragile and were afraid to go near or touch her.

Carly broke down, crying into Spencer's arms as he hushed her.

"Gonna bring Carly home, okay?" Spencer told Freddie. He wrapped an arm around Carly's shoulders and walked out, leaving Freddie alone in the room.

"Sam, please." he whispered brokenly, stroking her cheek. "Open your eyes. Please, just a fraction will do. All I need is to know that you're okay. Please, Sam, I have so many things I want to tell you." A tear traveled down his cheek as he smiled sadly. "I'm so stupid. I can't believe I didn't see the car. I'm sorry, Sam. I'm so stupid, I'm a dumbass!" he clenched his fists, suddenly angry with himself. "If I had seen that car, you wouldn't have been hurt like this! Oh god, Sam, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry... I'm so stupid..." he sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

Sam opened her eyes, groaning as the bright light attacked her vision. She sat up slowly, wincing as she felt a sharp pain in her ribcage.

"S-Sam?" Freddie stuttered, immediately reaching forward to help her up.

"H-Hey, Fredward." she smiled, "Where am I? All I remember is that I pushed you out of the way out of the stupid car and now I'm-"

"You got hurt real bad." he finished, smiling weakly at her. "Broken ribs, big gash, twisted ankle and bruised ribcage."

"Nothing a Puckett can't handle." she shrugged, reaching to grab the glass of water on the beside table.

"I'll get that." Freddie put the water under her lips and waited as she sipped, getting very confused looks from Sam.

"I could've done that myself." Sam muttered, adjusting her position so that she was more comfortable.

"Yeah, but... Just wanted to do that for you." Freddie mumbled, "Feel bad about it, I guess."

"Course you do. I blocked a damn car for you." Sam smirked, "Anyway, how 'bout you? You didn't get hurt too, did you, Freddork?"

"Skinned my knees and elbow, but nothing serious." he sighed. "I just kinda wish I was the one who got hurt, you know? I'm the stupid one anyway."

"Hey, don't feel bad about it. If Carly were to be on the road and a car was coming straight at her, you'd do the same, right?"

"Yeah, but... I'm the guy... And-"

"Don't ever get to me about all these stupid girl guy chiz, everybody knows I'm stronger than you."

"Yeah, but-"

"Ugh, stop with all the 'but's, will ya?" Sam groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Okay. Anyway, shouldn't your mom be here? I mean, you broke quite a few bones."

"My mom wouldn't be here even if I were dead." she caught a horrified look spread across Freddie's face and immediately backtracked. "I mean, you know, _if_ I were dead. But I'm not."

"Yeah, but she's your mom, isn't she?" Freddie asked, moving closer to Sam. "She should care more."

"She couldn't care less." Sam muttered, playing with the blanket. "I think she'd only choose me over Melanie if I found some hobo for her to spend the 'rest of her life' with."

Freddie laughed dryly. "Oh." he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a plastic bag. "Spencer told me to give you these."

"Ham?" Sam's eyes lit up and she reached for it, only to be stopped by Freddie.

"Hey, I got you hurt. Least I could do is be your butler until you're better." he grinned.

"I can do it by myself." she pouted, but nevertheless let him feed her. After she had devoured all of the Mexican ham, he scrunched the plastic up and threw it into the rubbish bin. She smiled at how goofy he looked as he paraded around the hospital room, pumping his fists into the air as he, Fredward 'The Pro' Benson had scored against the treacherous rubbish bin and had claimed victory. He smiled nervously as he sat on the chair next to her bed and she saw a blush slowly rising up his cheeks.

"Uh, sorry about that." he stuttered, rubbing his neck with his hand. "Just a little, you know-"

"Shut up, Benson." she murmured. She leaned in and captured his lips in hers. After a split second, she pulled away, leaving Freddie confused and upset.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry-" she started, feeling her cheeks burn up in embarrassment.

"-that you didn't continue doing that?" Freddie finished, smirking at her stunned reaction. He kissed her again, feeling her lips move against his. They pulled apart, breathless.

"That was..." Sam nodded slightly, as if she could not believe what was happening.

"Amazing." Freddie agreed, moving off the chair and onto her bed.

"What're you doing, Freddork?" Sam moved a little to let Freddie slide in.

"Well, I guess since I'm your boyfriend now, the least I could do is to keep you warm." he smirked, carefully putting an arm around her, avoiding all the wires and tubes.

"Thank you." she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder as her eyelids started to droop.

"For what?"

"For everything, I guess. Oh, and you're still my butler." she muttered, letting her eyelids drop.

He kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm slowly around her waist, careful not to wake her or hurt her.

"Forever and always."

* * *

><p><strong>That last line confuses me too, but I honestly do not know how to end my stories. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that &amp; please review! (: <strong>

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


End file.
